


The Wings of Fate

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Riding, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Noctis eyed him suspiciously. “I guess that means we’re soul bonded.” The label left a bitter taste in his mouth.“Ah, what a pleasant turn of events! I guess we are now stuck with each other.” Ardyn’s smile did not match the deviant look in his eyes.“I guess so,” Noct relented.





	The Wings of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ardynoct week, though I started this before the prompts were even chosen.

Something was off about Ardyn Izunia. Noctis could feel it in the pit of his stomach the first time they met, and that feeling only intensified each time he ran into the man. So imagine his surprise when he noticed the intricate purple angel wings inked into the skin of his back when they were forced to change clothes after being caught in a sudden rainstorm with the man.

While he himself was too caught off guard to do anything but stare, Prompto pointed with enthusiasm. “Hey, doesn’t that match Noct’s?”

Gladio and Ignis looked up from their shirts to stare at the mark Prompto was pointing at. Ignis pursed his lips unhappily, and Gladio actually glared, yet neither moved nor said anything, most likely just as conflicted as Noct.

“Does it?” Ardyn asked too lightly, a sparkle in his eyes showing he had somehow already known this.

Noctis eyed him suspiciously. “Yeah. I guess that means we’re soul bonded.” The label left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Ah, what a pleasant turn of events! I guess we are now stuck with each other.” Ardyn’s smile did not match the deviant look in his eyes.

“I guess so,” Noct relented.

It was said that soul bonds were unbreakable, chosen before birth and destined for eternal happiness. Yet, Noct could not even relax in Ardyn’s presence, let alone feel happy being with him. He watched his every move, biding his time until he discovered what game the man was playing. He needed have, though, as Ardyn stopped playing at the very first hint.

As soon as they entered a safe-haven, the protective light surrounding the area began to flicker. Ardyn cackled at the group’s anxious expressions.

“Have you still not realized I’m the Accursed, my dear?” Dark miasma oozed from his person. “Isn’t it Poetic? The Accursed and the Chosen being bound by fate? It’s enough to make me laugh.”

The flickering light dimmed before going out completely. Prompto shrieked, gaze scanning the surrounding area frantically. Gladio clutched at his greatsword, ready to strike at any moment if daemons appeared. Ignis, on the other hand, kept his eyes fixed on Ardyn and stepped closer to Noctis protectively.

“You may be bound together, but that does not require Noctis owe you anything. You are still the enemy,” Ignis said, brandishing his daggers.

Noctis placed a hand on Ignis’ shoulder, shaking his head at the look of confusion he got from the advisor. “No, I think it does. Maybe we’ve just misunderstood the prophecy. I don’t like it, but…” There was a rumble as a horde of Red Giants closed in around them. “I think we have to be together. To balance each other.” As if supporting his words, the Red Giants remained a sizable distance away from them. “And maybe there is a different way to purge the Starscourge from the world.”

Ardyn smiled cruelly. “How smart of you, Your Majesty.” He spoke the title with heavy sarcasm. “Bravo for figuring out Bahamut’s master plan. It’s nothing if not ironic.”

“Guys,” Noctis said, meeting each of his companion’s gazes in turn, “can you leave us alone for a while?”

“Yeah, sure, Noct, we’ll just go hang with the Red Giants,” Gladio said sarcastically.

Ardyn shook his head. “You really speak to your king in such a manner? Regardless, that is not a problem.” With a snap of his fingers, the Red Giants changed their course, marching far off into the forest.

Ignis steeled his expression. “Come on, let us take our leave to the Regalia. That will keep us safe from the elements.”

“Why do we have to go so far?” Prompto whined. “Can’t we just go sit by that tree over there or something till they’re done talking?”

Ignis and Gladio both gave him annoyed looks. “No, I believe it best to give them full privacy for the time being,” Ignis explained curtly.

Realization dawned on Prompto, and his face turned bright red. “Oh! Ah, yeah, the Regalia’s fine.”

They left, and Noctis let out a sigh. The sooner this was over the better. “So, what do we have to do? Just fuck and get it over with?”

Ardyn chuckled. “It is hardly that simple, but, yes, you are half right. It is more about the emotion involved than a bodily connection, however.”

Noctis groaned. Of course, it would be. “So, what?” he asked, not bothering to hide his irritation. “I focus on how much I hate you and what you’ve brought into the world?”

“Heaven’s no!” Noctis couldn’t tell if he was actually offended or just a wonderful actor. “That would be too simple. No, the Starscourge is the manifestation of evil and hate, and so must be purged through love and empathy.”

Noctis stomped over to his seat by the fire pit. “Then this is never going to work. It’s thanks to you my father’s dead!”

Ardyn frowned, his voice taking on a foreign tone of sincerity. “What a pity history is. No, Noct, that would be Bahamut. Let me recount you a tale lost to time. Once I was much like yourself. I was praised as the savior of the masses because of my power to purge the Starscourge. But guess what I learned when I communed with the crystal and met with the Astrals? All that time I spent tirelessly ridding the world of the blight, I was only damning myself. It was a lose-lose situation either way. Damn the world, or damn myself, and Bahamut knew it. He never cared about me or any of us. Even granting you with the power to finally end this is most likely just his way of proving his superiority to Ifrit. Every one of us is just a pawn for the games of Gods.”

Noctis was silent for a long time as he took this information in. It was true that his own fate had been decided by the Gods long before his birth. He could have just as easily been forsaken as Ardyn had. “You’re right. We are all nothing but the Astrals tools.”

“You know,” Ardyn said, giving a small twisted smile, “if you can’t purge me, you could always help me bring down the Astrals instead.”

“No.” His answer was immediate. Doing so would mean the end of the world.

Ardyn shrugged his shoulders. “Can’t say I didn’t try.” He stepped closer to Noctis, giving his cheek a light stroke. “I can tell why you were the one chosen. There is a light to you I never had.” Noctis flinched away from the contact. “Don’t be like that. We are bound, after all. Can you really deny your own attraction?”

He couldn’t, which was what bothered Noctis the most about this situation. Ever since seeing the inky wings on his back, his body had taken on a mind of its own. While his mind rejected everything Ardyn stood for, his body still heated from his proximity. “I can’t,” he relented.

“See,” Ardyn cupped his cheek this time, “we were made for each other, even centuries ago. Your body knows this. Tell me you want me.”

Noctis scowled, but the request made his blood heat beneath his skin. “My body wants you,” he finally complied.

“Tch. Close enough.”

Ardyn pressed a smirk against his lips. The man’s tongue sought entrance, and Noctis’ mouth opened as haziness spread through his mind. It was as if he no longer had control over his body, his arms seeking purchase around the older man and his lips and tongue meshing so readily with his own. When Ardyn pulled back, Noctis was panting and red-faced.

“You are truly a beautiful sight. I can see the light dripping from you.” He was still cupping his cheek, and Noct’s eyes lidded at the words. Ardyn chuckled before leaning back in for another kiss.

Noct’s outer mind still clung to resistance. He barely knew this man, and everything he did know about him was awful, but tranquility was slowly setting in. As much as he was a stranger, he did not _feel_ like one. Just give yourself over, his inner mind said. It will be worth it.

When Ardyn’s hand moved down to ghost across the bare skin of his stomach beneath his shirt, the last of his resolve broke. He gasped into Ardyn’s mouth, torso flexing into his touch. Grinning in knowing, Ardyn lifted the shirt up and over his head in one fell swoop.

He lowered his head to admire his bare chest. “Yes, beautiful.” To accompany his words, he peppered light kisses and bites down his torso. When he reached the edge of his pants, he sought Noct’s gaze for confirmation.

He was being surprisingly polite, and Noctis wondered if it was only because of the soul bond’s influence. The bond instilled physical attraction, so perhaps it also instilled tenderness? He had to admit that the longer this went on the harder it was to remember the circumstances. Instead, there was just an ache to hold the other man closer to him.

He gave a nod, and Ardyn deftly lowered his pants and boxers. Noct turned his head aside as his semi-erect cock came into view. Warm breath hitting his skin was the only warning he got before an even warmer mouth was on him. He gasped at the sudden sensation, his dick immediately growing harder. His hips jutted up without him meaning to, but Ardyn just pushed them back down with a hand. No snide comment came, only silent attentiveness. The older man sucked him off with skill that could surely only be mastered by someone with timeless experience, and all too soon, Noct was releasing embarrassing moans of pleasure. Perhaps it was skill alone, or more likely a by-product of their bond, but the sensation coursing through his veins was more intense than anything Noctis had ever felt. It was less like electricity than a thunderstorm, full-bodied and overwhelming. Before he knew it, the urge to finish became near unbearable, and he cried out sharply in warning.

Far from backing off, Ardyn took him in fully, causing Noct’s mind to fizzle into white noise. The next thing he knew, the older man was wiping at his smirking face. “Maybe we should start calling you halftime prince.”

Noctis would have frowned if he was not still swimming in the most pleasant bliss of his life. “Ha ha, very funny,” he muttered.

Ardyn watched him lay there in contentment for a while, before nudging him gently. “Has your opinion of me improved?”

Honestly, in the afterglow, all Noctis’ qualms had vanished. The question brought them back, yet they did not seem as important in the wake of that pleasure storm. Still, he was reluctant to give in too easily. “You can’t be all bad with a mouth like that.”

This made Ardyn chuckle, and Noctis couldn’t help cracking his own smile at the sight of it. There was an open honesty unlike his usual smirks and devilish grins. Despite his reservations, Noctis reached out to feel his stubbly jawline.

“Kay.” Ardyn blinked once. “I’ll try.” And, he meant it. It had to be the bond, but by now it no longer mattered. They were bonded, and the string tying them together was wringing Noctis in bit by bit. What could he possibly lose?

“Over there.” Noctis pointed to the tent they shared with the other guys.

Ardyn looked momentarily surprised before smirking. “How naughty of you, Noct, wanting your friends to sleep where you fucked.”

“’s not like that. Just more comfortable. Besides, they can probably guess.” Probably knew without a doubt. This would not be the tent’s first rodeo, not that Noct was about to mention that.

They did not bother closing the tent’s flap, and soon they were entangled on the sleeping bag-covered floor. Noctis was quickly becoming addicted to kissing Ardyn. He had a distinct muddy taste, like gooey sludge that somehow tasted like perfectly aged butter melting into Noctis’ tongue. But as Ardyn’s hands strayed near his pelvis, Noctis forced himself to stop.

“So, how exactly is this going to work?”

Ardyn’s fingers traced circles into his hip. “As much as I’d love to pound that royally fine ass of yours, you will have to do the honors. This time at least.” With that cheeky comment, he proceeded to kiss Noctis senseless once more. Noctis was fine letting Ardyn work them along, just flowing the motions through his blissful thoughtless state.

Before he knew it, he was flat on his back with Ardyn planted just below his groin, the man’s legs spread wide, cock on full display. Regardless of the shows of time, the sight stole Noctis’ breath, second in allure only to those wings painted into his skin. The need to view and kiss the tattoo burned through him, but he was too loathe to give up the wonderful sight in front of him, so he did the next best thing. His left hand grabbed at the skin of Ardyn’s back where the wings rested and squeezed. The moment he did, Ardyn’s eyes closed and his head tipped back, a moan of ecstasy slipping from his bruised lips.

“Noct,” he moaned, his hand finding Noctis’ twin tattoo. With the touch came a prickling sensation across the entirety of Noct’s skin, intensified right at his fingertips and tattoo. It was a sinful mix of pain and pleasure, and his mouth dropped open, whatever noise he was about to make falling dead.

Neither of them moved for several minutes. Finally, Noctis pushed through the alien sensation to grasp at Ardyn’s thick cock with his free hand.

This snapped Ardyn out of his own stupor. He rocked forward, ramming the bases of their cocks together. Reaching for the lube he’d set nearby, he dipped his fingers into the slick substance. “Gods, I’ve never been this excited for a cock before.” A shudder ran through him as he inserted his index finger.

Noctis chuckled, moving the hand on his cock to soothe at his face. “I’ve been told it’s a royal ride.” They both grinned at the stupid pun as Ardyn quickly pushed another finger inside. “Hey, slow down,” Noct cautioned.

“Not a chance in hell. I’ve waited two thousand years for this.”

Two thousand years, yet made for each other. Absorbing this, Noctis leaned forward, kissing him again, licking up his taste, his two-thousand-year-old taste. His hand tugged Ardyn down against him. Their cocks pressed together with delicious friction, but what he really wanted was the closeness, to bridge that gap between them.

Ardyn gasped into his mouth with his own movements, and then, as if heaven itself was opening, Ardyn was pressing down around his cock. Smooth heat engulfed him inch by inch. When he was fully sheathed, they shuddered together. Ardyn pulled back once more for a better angle. His free hand spread on Noctis’ chest, using it for leverage as he began to rise and descent.

Gods, Noctis truly felt he might transcend Eos. His eyes fell closed, and behind his eyelids, he swore he saw light and darkness merging. Searing heat, strong enough to burn, radiated from their tattoos. Noctis nearly let go, but he _couldn’t_. He needed all of Ardyn in a way he had never needed anything. The light and dark in his head swirled together as Ardyn’s voice rang out. Broken sobs of a healing man.

“I’ve got you,” Noctis whispered, ghosting his cheek with his free hand. “I _won’t_ abandon you.” A shrill cry, followed by tears. Honest to gods, tears. Noctis’ heart ached for this man he had hated not an hour ago. How wretched, how tragic.

It took effort, but Noctis pushed himself up. Kissing first his tear-covered eyes, then his mouth, he stayed close enough to breathe the same air. “It’s alright. _Everything_ will be alright.”

Ardyn moaned incredibly low, and his hips worked even harder. The man’s arm wrapped around Noctis’ neck as they swallowed each other’s moans.

Noctis didn’t want this to end, this…ritual of sorts. His heart felt ready to burst and his head contentedly like water. He felt extensive, as if he was no longer just a powerless human. From the tears Ardyn was still shedding, he didn’t either. But alas, the end did come.

Noctis was the first to move. He experimentally removed his hand from Ardyn’s back, cupping the man’s face with both hands instead. “Ardyn?” he asked quietly.

“I’m,” the older man paused to take in some deep breaths, “still here.”

“Hmm?”

“I assumed I was beyond saving, but here I am. You truly are the Chosen to be able to care for a fiend such as I.”

“Hey,” Noctis gave him a light peck, “of course you are worth saving. I meant it, I’m not going to abandon you.”

“Such light, if only you knew.”

As powerful as that had been for Noctis, it must have been far more intense for Ardyn. “That was otherworldly. Do you think it really worked?”

Ardyn nodded. “There is no doubt. I have not felt this light since adolescence.”

Noctis carded through the other man’s unrulily hair. “So, what now?”

“That is the question, isn’t it?”

When the others returned just as the sunrise broke, they found Noctis and Ardyn seated near the dying embers of the fire with clasped hands.

“Wow, dude!” Prompto exclaimed. “What’d we miss? I mean besides…” he trailed off with a flitting look at the tent.

Noctis grinned, jabbing at Ardyn with his elbow, who shook his head with amusement.

Gladio walked to the seat on Noctis’ opposite side with crossed arms. “So, I’m assuming it worked.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed, “I didn’t hear a single daemon for the rest of the night.”

“Well, that is fortunate news,” Ignis said. He eyed the couple’s joined hands before meeting Noctis’ gaze. “If the world truly has been saved, what do you plan to do now? Will we be returning to Insomnia?”

“Not yet. It will take time to rebuild, so first I want to keep traveling with you guys for a while. As a sort of celebratory vacation.”

“And him?” Gladio motioned to Ardyn with his chin.

“He’s here to stay.”

“I hope we get along splendidly.” That cheeky grin was back on Ardyn’s face, and Ignis sighed.

Untroubled, Prompto rushed over to the seat on Ardyn’s right. “Spill, are you really immortal?”

“I was. Now, I’m not entirely sure. Most likely, no.”

“Still, that’s badass!”

As the conversation took its course, Ignis settled in the seat beside Gladio. He watched Noctis intently, and when Noctis sent him a calming smile, he returned it.

Something was still off about Ardyn Izunia, but maybe that was no longer a bad thing.


End file.
